


A Moment in Time

by exilefromlife



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: What if Anrali Dreadmark had never been turned into a worgen? What if Liam Greymane hadn't died in the Battle for Gilneas City?
Relationships: Liam Greymane/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little prompt fill that's been complete for a while. The backstory is that Anrali Dreadmark is a Gilnean druid who was betrothed to Liam Greymane. She got turned into a worgen during the invasion of Gilneas City. Liam, being a good person, still loved her regardless of what happened, but we all know what happened at the end of the Battle for Gilneas City. But what if all that hadn't happened? What if, for ONCE, some characters in WoW were allowed to be happy?
> 
> Find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/exilefromlife)

“Love is overrated.” Liam says to Krennan as he sips the champagne in his flute. The alchemist gives him a confused look.  
  
”Oh? And here I thought you and her majesty were enjoying yourselves thoroughly.” Krennan replies, also taking a sip. “Speaking of, where is the queen?”  
  
The king grumbles to himself. “I haven’t the faintest idea. She was supposed to be down here an hour ago, and she’s still missing. I don’t mind if she doesn’t feel up to socializing, but I’d appreciate being told sooner rather than later, you know? It just feels like she’s been pushing me away lately, or outright avoiding me.”

The older gentleman looks at the young king. Genn’s abdication of the throne after Liam and Anrali’s wedding afforded the old king a healthy retirement after Liam had brought Gilneas back into the fold of the Alliance. The rather skilled defense of Gilneas against the banshee had proven the country a worthy member with a substantial military force. Liam had done well in his first few years of rule. If only his wife--ah. “There she is now.”

The young king perks up immediately upon seeing his wife. Anrali looks resplendent in green and black silks, her inherent druidic magic making the moonstones in her earrings glow. A gift from Malfurion after the Darnassian forces had mopped up the remaining Forsaken. The queen--and renowned archdruid--looks pale beneath her freckles, and Krennan is quick to grab a glass of wine to give to her.

“Thank you, but I fear the grapes may turn my stomach. Just water for now, I think. It’s been too humid today for anything else.” She watches him switch glasses and takes a delicate sip of water. “Ah, yes, much better. Do you know where my husb--Liam!”

The king greets his queen with a quick kiss to her cheek. “Forgive me, darling, I couldn’t resist. Are you well? You’re fashionably late.”

“Well, if someone hadn’t left me to do up my own corset after they fled the scene of their crime, I’d have been down on time!” Anrali kisses Liam’s lips, a chaste action for the sake of the party. Her smile is broad and she leans into the king’s side when he wraps an arm around her waist.

“I’m innocent.”

“Mm, tell that to the laces you ripped in your haste to undress me earlier.”

Liam’s grin matches her own. “Poor Rals, can’t catch a break, can you? First, your brother announces his apprenticeship in Dalaran, then your parents come by to have lunch, and then you have to suffer afternoon tea with your doting husband. What a hard life.”

“As I recall, the afternoon tea was left untouched because my doting husband was determined to--”

Krennan clears his throat and stops that dialogue before anyone can overhear. Not that the Gilneans in attendance were prudes, but more for his own sanity. The less he knew about their daily dalliances, the better. He already knew far too much. “You’re quite pale, your majesty. Are you certain you’re well?”

Anrali blushes and smiles down at her water goblet. “Thank you, Krennan, I am. The king’s son made me ill for a little while is all.”

At least his own double take is ignored when Liam drops his drink to stare at Anrali in awe. “You’re--are you?!”

“Yes.” Anrali smiles at her husband. “I’ve known since my trip to Stormwind. King Varian caught me being ill into an urn. I’m certain he knew immediately, the wily ass.”

“A son?” Liam asks softly, as if he doesn’t dare hope. “Not that I wouldn’t cherish a daughter just as much, but…”

“It’s too early to tell, but a girl can hope, can’t she?” She gives him a demure look and yelps when she’s wrapped in a tight embrace and then spun around.

 _“I’M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!”_ He exclaims, causing complete chaos to erupt around them as the partygoers begin cheering and chattering excitedly.

Anrali, for her part, simply gives Krennan a look before resigning herself to a very busy nine months.

As it turns out, she’s right.


End file.
